


The Shrine of our Love

by Lynnyfox



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Don't hate the author, Fem!Ryoma, Female Ryoma, First Love, Genderbending, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ryoma is a girl, Ryouma is a girl, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, highschool, most of the characters are appearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnyfox/pseuds/Lynnyfox
Summary: "Shut up! You don't even know him! How can you act as if you're heartbroken, if you know nothing!""He's dead! DEAD! And it's my fault. If I just didn't want to meet him and he never went out that night. If he only never met me, this wouldn't have happened!"Death can cause people to do things, they would regret the rest of their lifes. Will they stand together or will they break under the pressure?Or how an incident changed the lifes of many and might destroy the lifes of others.Warnings: a lot of fluff and angst. And irregular updates. I'm also not a native speaker





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first story here, so please don't expect to much.  
> My grammar is not the best and if you find mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Please read on your own risk and don't hate the author.

Prologue:

Ryoma ran. She ran even though she couldn't properly breath and she couldn't really see. The tears created a blurry film on her eyes, not that it would have made a difference if she could see. There was nothing of interest. It was pitch dark and the nightly sky wept with her as she struggled to get away. Away from that place, that accusing eyes and the hurtfull words. Away from the pain, the memories.  
Ryoma ran around a corner and stright into the plantlife surrounding the park. Her clouded mind could recognise where she was going. She had been here so often in the last year. But it had been different. They were together or rather they had been together. Always having met here and just being together.  
She slipped and fell into the mud. Not even feeling the cold, damp numbness seeping into her body. Laughing bitterly she tried to get up. This was nothing compared to the emptiness she felt inside her body, inside her mind. 

'Just a bit further. Just a bit.' She told herself like a mantra and struggled to move on. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, as did her leg. Something warm dripped down and warmed her leg up.

'Blood' she though 'Red and grotesque'

Something came to the forefront of her mind.

-The blinking red and blue lights, the wrecked parts of cars in front of her, someone shaking her and saying things she couldn't make out. Others standing around her as they took in the sight of utter chaos.- 

With one memory came others and she could do nothing to stop them. 

\- The judging eyes, the screaming aimed at her-

She pushed herself to reach the building, she could see in front of her.  
The familarity of the red roof, the dark wood and the memories of that time. Turning around the last corner she fell down in a small clearing. 

\- "How could you act as if you're heartbroken? You know nothing! It's your fault!"

Laying on the ground as a mix of ice cold rain and sorrow came upon her.  
She wished they had never met, whished she was the one to die.

\- JustthatoneDude: I will see you then. Love you-  
\- QueenR: I will be waiting there.<3 -

She wanted to go back to the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1 A day in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s been a while, but here I am again. Have fun

 
    
    
        ****_その後、私はあなたに会った  
    
    (Sonogo, watashi wa anata ni atta)  
    
    And then, I met you_

* * *

"Neee Ryoma! Why did you quit Tennis?" Okasada Tomoka whined from her place under the tree and turned to stare at her.  
It was to hot to do anything else today.  
Ryoma rolled her eyes. That had been the third time Tomoka asked her that, in the span of an hour.

She sighted: "Tomoka, I already told you. I just want to focus on other things for a while. I've been playing since I was three. 13 years of sport and no chilling. I only need a break, it's not that I suddenly hate Tennis. And I need to pull my grades up to get into University!"

"Sakuno, tell her she can't simply quit..." Tomoka was now in full pouting mode and looked over to Sakuno, who tried to read a book, but failed because Tomoka kept on interrupting her.

With a pokerface that betrayed none of her humourous thoughts she looked at Tomoka: " You are only pouting, because you can't continue looking at Horio's ass."

Tomoka gasped horrified: "Ryoma! Sakuno used a bad word and accuses me of staring at my boyfriends ass!"

Sakuno and Ryoma started to giggle. It took a while, but her and Tomoka got Sakuno out of her shell by the end of their second year in middle school. While she was still their voice of reason, she wasn't a wallflower anymore.

"Oh please, the whole team knows you only come for him. And if you think I don't here your mumblings of his butt and other parts, you are sorely mistaken. I don't know how long I can stand hearing 'Omg! Satoshi looks sooo handsome!' and shit" Sakuno shot back.

Ryoma had to outright laugh at that. She knew that Tomoka had the tendency to blurt out everything she thought, if she was distracted, but that was news to her. She continued to snicker, so it was no wonder she had often seen Sakuno gaping and blushing at the games. Her snickering intensified as she thought about the shit Horio and Tomoka would get from now on, courtesy of her.

"Oh God! Sakuno, see what you did there? Now Ryoma is gonna be even worse!" Tomoka blushed and fake cried.

Ryoma could only laugh and Sakuno looked awefully smug. She leaned back and searched for her water bottle, while her to friends bickered back and forth. But didn't An want to come, too?

She looked up and asked out loud : "Where is An? Didn't she want to come too?"

The bickering stopped and Tomoka gave her a look: "Are you for real? She called an hour ago. She is preocupied with her boyfriend. I'm itching to know just WHO it is!"

"She still won't tell?" She asked. It was a mysterie to everyone who An's secret lover was. An never told them and they were her best friends.

"Haha no way! She said, we would someday know and that she wouldn't tell. It can't be Momoshiro-Senpai. He would have already said so." Sakuno threw in from her place.

"It has been two years already, when will she spill?" Tomoka laughed "Her brother is also desperate to know. He already made plans to kill the guy, when he finds out!"

"Are you for real? What did Kamio say? He had always been crazy for her?"

Ryoma snorted at the thought.  
She'd bet her whole collection of rackets, that he was absolutly not into An. If she had to guess, she would say he-

"Tomoka, I bet you a whole cake, he is gay!" Sakuno almost shouted.

"No way! How would you know?" Tomoka asked interested. She was never known to forgo gossip.

Ryoma thought back and started to smile "Don't you see the way he looks at Shinji? I mean, holy crap, he always blushes when he's near him!"

"For real!? How come I didn't see it?"

"You were to preocupied staring at Horio's ass." Trust Sakuno to come back at Tomoka in the best moments.  
Tomoka could only splutter in protest

Sakuno then turned to Ryoma.  
"When will you get a boyfriend? I mean, aren't you, ya know, feeling left out sometimes?"

Tomoka turned to Ryoma with interest  
"Yeah, I've never seen you being interested in anybody. Why not?"

Ryoma thought a bit about it before answering "Well, it's not like I never looked at a boy and think 'holy hell, he looks fine!'. But even if it is kinda childish I want something like my parents have. Something special. And when I look around I don't see anyone or anything special. So I guess, I'm waiting for someone special."

Her two friends seemed to think about it. Tomoka smiled at her and poked her leg.  
"It doesn't seem childish and wanting something special is the way to go. Horio is-!"

  
"If you wish to have something like your parents have, then you have to keep looking. I wouldn't setttle for anything less." Sakuno cut in, interrupting Tomoka from fangirling. 

"We will always have your back!" Tomoka grinned at her.

They all smiled and looked relaxed at the other people milling around in the park.  
After a few minutes she stood up and looked at her best friends.

"Soo, who wants to get something to drink?"

oooooooooooo

 

Walking to one of the little cafes that littered the park, Ryoma thought about the Conversation that took place a few minutes ago.  
Sakuno and Tomoka were walking a few steps ahead, bickering about Tomokas fascination with her Boyfriend.

Exactly what was it, that made her parents that special? Was it the way that they almost never fought or when they did it wasn't really a fight but more of an argument. Maybe it was the fact that they always seemed to be on the same wavelenght. Her father made it a sport to read his trashy magazines and to flirt with anything that had a pair of breasts. It was all in fun and her father would never cheat (that's what her mother told her at least). Her mother would retaliate with shredding his magazines and putting fake pages of bishounen into his topsecret stash of trashy goods. But what had Ryoma whishing to have the same kind of romance her parents shared, was the fact that even after all this years their gaze was still full of love and they could communicate without words. They simply clicked and after all these years still stood strong.

"Oiiii~! Ryomaaa! You still there?" Tomoka waved her hand in front of her friends face.

Jearking slightly Ryoma came back to herself. She never even noticed spacing out.

"What's up?" She asked and walked a bit faster to fall in step with Sakuno and Tomoka, who had decided to walk backwards while trying to gain Ryomas attention.

"Well the ceiling or the sky, but that's not the question, now is it?" Sakuno asked back. "We just wanted to ask, if you had a particular cafe in mind."

Tomoka snickered and almost faceplanted on the concrete, when she tripped over a discarded bookbag.

All Ryoma could think was that Sakuno got snarkier every day and that Karma was a wonderful thing.  
Huffing in fake annoyance and sticking out her tongue, she strode to one of the many maps displayed in the park. They all wanted a simple drink and maybe a little snack, so nothing to fancy would be needed. The only cafe that wouldn't be to crowded and to expensive would be "The Shrine". A bit small, and of the road, but comfy.

Turning to her two companians she pointed on the map "How about "The Shrine"? It would be the nearest to us and wouldn't be to crowded."

"Cool, why not? Never been there." Sakuno.

"Yup good Idea. I've also never been there." Tomoka also replied while trying to discreetly check her phone for anything new.

"Isn't the cafe infront of that huge ass forest?" Tomoka asked, while Sakuno and Ryoma checked out the map for a moment longer.

Sakuno rolled her eyes at her friend and replied "Yes, the cafe is in fact directly near that "huge ass forest", that is convieniently set around the Morima Mountain, well overgrown hill, but whatever keeps you afloat. It is said that there have been happening strange things since forever. Only harmless things but things nonetheless."

Tomoka looked shocked. "Are you for real? Thats awesom-! Wait a minute how do you always now those things?"

Sakuno deadpanned and pointed on the map, while Ryoma tried hard not to faceplant or to crack up. Typical day in her life. Stepping away from the map, she heard a warning shout and than had the breath knocked out of her, when someone decided that crashing into her was the way to go.

Laying flat on her back with something big and heavy drapped across her, she groand while trying to get up.  
She could her Tomokas cackling and Sakunos worried voice asking if everything was alright. The heavy feeling slowly vanished and she found herself looking into a male face with violet blue eyes that took her breath away.

"Uuhm...could you get off me please?" Shit she hated herself for how her voice squeaked. The face started to smirk and got off her. She blanched when she saw just who she was looking at.  
"Yuuta. What a surprise." She drawled while letting herself getting helped up by the still smirking Yuuta.  
"Ryoma, didn't know I took your breath away. Wanna confess something?"  
When she was up, she slightly glowered at him and then outright scowled when she was faced with the entire St. Rudolph team. They were looking amused at the whole situation. Sakuno stopped being worried and was now snickering with Tomoka. Those two did not help her at all.

"I don't seem to know what you are talking about, Yuuta. But wanna tell me why you were so fast to get down on me?" There were a few wolfwhistles.

'Two can play that game' she thought while Yuuta simply stared at her, but then got a dangerous glint in his eyes, that simply spelled trouble.  
"Well, Ryoma, I didn't know you were THAT into me. If I had know I would have come earlier...." he trailed off looking into the sky, as it held all the answeres.

Snorting both looked at each other and started to laugh with the others joining.

"But really, what were you doing, running like a horde of retards through the park?" She asked the team after a few moments.  
The team stopped laughing and sheepishly shifted.

Mizuki shuffled a bit but answered "We were racing to get to the lake. The last one would have to pay for drinks."

Ryoma blinked, Tomoka and Sakuno continued to cackle slightly and the world was never the same again.

She snorted and turned back to Yuuta.  
"How mature you are. Maybe introduce yourself, before sweeping people off their feet. "

He had at least the decency to blush, but got a grip after a few seconds.  
"Haha, never laughed so much in my life. See you later, got a race to win. And sorry for bowling you over."  
Then he was gone. After 2 seconds of akward silence the rest of his team startled and speed of too, while yelling obscenities  
"You freaking cheater!"  
"God, I swear I will kill you!"  
"Yuuta, you need JESUS!"  
"Are you fucking with me? You cheating son of a-!"

And the girls were left standing alone on the grass with the team gone, leaving them to simply looked at each other and cracking up again.

"Omg! Have you seen their faces?" Ryoma cried while Tomoka almost wet herself of laughter. Sakuno had actual tears running down her face and was holding her stomach. A few of the other people around them shook their heads or looked slightly bewildered. Tomoka was almost turning blue.

"Bwahaha! I can't belief they didn't see that coming! Good flirting by the way!"

Ryoma choked on her spit.  
"What flirting?!"

Both her friends stopped laughing and looked at her. Tomoka flattened her clothes while Sakuno whiped the last of her tears away.

"Weeell, maybe that moment when you were verbally sparring?"

"Or that moment when you were litteraly loosing your breath because of his eyes, not that it wasn't expected. That Dude got killer eyes."

Ryoma blushed and spluttered in denial. "The hell? I wasn't flirting and I sure as hell didn't loose my breath over a pair of eyes!"  
The looks she was given by her best friends, made her want to become a Nun and confess all of her sins.

"Suure you didn't..."

The looks she was still getting, made her aware of the fact, that she would never live that down. And that she would be getting shit for the rest of the day. She huffed in annoyance.  
Oh how she hated her friends sometimes.  
(She was teased all the way to the cafe and for the rest of the day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter accomplished. Originally this would have been parted into two chapters but I thought it to short, so I added them together. I´m really sorry for my grammar btw.  
> Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for today!  
> If anyone would like to be my Beta, I would be able to sleep better :) My grammar sucks but I don't know anyone with enough skills in english to really correct me :)  
> See you soon


End file.
